A Certain Chef
by AkuRoku.Dragon
Summary: AkuRoku! Axel finds a certain chef who quickly catches his eyes. Now, how to get his take out order...
1. A lonely artist

I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEART 1/2 OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS/duh/ I'm only saying this once.

Kay, this is the first chapter, I guess it's not too good, but it's just unfolding. The more you review, the fast I write. ;D

And this story is a little different than most. Roxas is the brave one, Axel is more...shy.

* * *

It was a quiet, lazy sort of day when Axel woke up. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he yawned. Axel owned his own house, he was an artist. He painted when he wanted in the spare room that was _littered_ with sketches and paintings. Not too long ago he sold a piece for 5 grand, so he didn't need to worry about money for awhile. He had no inspiration to paint lately, his life was boring seeing as he lived alone and had a few, and none of them very close, friends. 

"I never get out of this house..." he mumbled, pulling his legs over the bed. He looked at the clock, 11:30. Nearly lunch time in his book. That decided it, he would go into town and buy himself lunch. Yeah, he deserved some kind of treat, and it's not like anybody was waiting for him at home...

---

Down in the town, Axel passed several restaurants. None of them caught his eye, so he passed them by. But it was already 12:30, and the redhead hadn't seen anywhere that sold food in a long while. _I'll just go in the next shop I pass... _he thought grumpily. Finally, he saw a small little shack. I guess you could call it a restaurants, but it didn't look like much. Axel sighed. "This place looks GREAT."

Despite it's appearance, it functioned like a normal restaurants. A host asked him how many, and he replied sarcastically with one. She led him to a small table. From there, he could see into the kitchen quite a bit. He could see most of the workers hastily cooking the food as if their jobs were on the line. And then Axel saw what was making them work so feverishly, a small blonde who came walking out of the back doors shouting orders at them. _How on earth can he be working here?_ he wondered, but damn was that kid _hot_. As much as Axel hated to admit it, the boy had a very beautiful look to him, even covered in sweat and greese. The blonde sighed in the kitchen, slumping forward onto the counter with his head in his hands. "He can't be much older then fifteen..." he whispered.

"That's Roxas, our head chef. He may be young but he has more talent than everyone back there put together."

Axel's head spun around as he was snapped out of his thoughts. A waitress was looking off into the kitchen, bust soon turned towards him after she was finished. "What would you like today, sir?" she asked politely.

Axel shook his head, he was so wrapped up in the blonde, Roxas, that he hadn't even touched the menu. "Oh, give me a sec." he mumbled, picking up the menu and quickly scanning it's contents.

"I'll have a ceasar salad and an iced tea, thanks."

The waitress walked away, and that was Axel's cue to look back at the boy, who he now knew his name is Roxas. He was gone, though, and Axel frowned, looking back to his table as an iced tea was placed in front of him.

Not too long after, the waitress came back with his salad, and Axel hungrily picked up his fork and dived into it. The second it hit his lips, Axel relished the taste. It may have just been a salad, but that was one damn good salad considering for how torn down the placed looked. Finished, the waitress came back once again to take it away.

"Did you enjoy your meal, sir?"

Axel thought quickly in his mind. "Yes, very much actually. Could I speak to the chef? I want to give him my compliments." he said smoothly, flashing the girl a grin.

"Oh, he's very busy, we'll be sure to tell him-"

"Oh, it won't be the same. I'd really like to speak to him." Axel said again, cutting her off.

Defeated, the waitress nodded and went back to the kitchen. She came back followed by a rather angry looking chef, but he had put on a smile before he reached the table.

"Hi there, are you the chef?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, did you need something?" Roxas countered, but still smiling. He was clearly agitated that he had to take time out for this.

That was when Axel caught hold of his eyes. God, beautiful cerulean iris's staring back at him. Axel blinked slowly a few times.

"Yeah-um, your salad is great." Wow, he made the chef come out for that? Lame.

Roxas twitched slightly. "Thanks." he replied, walking quickly back to the kitchen killing any chance Axel had of saying something else.


	2. Emotion overflow

Okay, chapter two is up on the same day! O: I felt like writting today. w this chapter is longer, yay! Hope you like it, thanks to the reviewers who reviewed the first chapter right after I put it up! More reviews to keep me writting? Please? Axel is more bashful in this fanfic, I know. A bit of a change...

* * *

Axel went home from the restaurant slightly confused. Roxas seemed so completely out of him that it made Axel frown when he thought of it. Something about him made the redhead so interested in him...

In the spare room, Axel painted away with new inspiration. Blue's and yellows covered his clothes that he hadn't bothered to change as he painted on the canvas. About two hours later, Roxas' face was plastered onto it with so much detail you'd think he was looking at you. How did Axel paint it so perfectly when he'd only seen the blonde once? He's a gifted artist, that's why. He stepped away after he was done, admiring the painting as he sat down in a chair. "Whawat am I dohing?" he mumbled, a paint brush in his mouth. He withdrew the paint brush a put it next to him somberly. "I really must not have any life if I'm drawing pictures of a kid I don't know."

With a sigh, he stood up and made his way into the bathroom. He turned the water on hot and began stripping off his clothes before he got in. He closed his eyes, thinking about going back again tomorrow as the hot water splashed over his red locks. Out of the shower, he didn't bother to dry his hair and it dripped over the tile as he went to his room with a towel around his waist.

"What am I gonna do..."

---

In the morning, Axel got dressed a little better than he had yesterday, though he refused to believe the reason was Roxas. He wanted to get to the restaurant quickly before he changed his mind, knowing he would regret it later.

Making his way down town, he was greeted by a host and led to a table once again. His eyes scanned the kitchen swiftly until he spotted the blonde locks moving up and down as Roxas walked. Axel smiled, waving off the waitress to get him a glass of water. He stared after Roxas, waiting for him to turn and look at him, but he never did. Forgetting the fact that Roxas was in fact at work and very busy, and probably had no idea Axel was there in the first place, and that even if he did know that he really wouldn't care so long as Axel left him alone, Axel downed the glass of water and rattled the ice obnoxiously. Several heads turned towards him as he continued, waiting to see those blue eyes meet his. When the attempt failed, he rattled the glass a second longer before slamming it onto the table with a frown.

The waitress came back with the same salad he ordered from yesterday, ceasar, and Axel stabbed the fork onto the plate loudly. He continued to stab his meal as if it was a distasteful rat until the waitress finally came over to stop him.

"Excuse me, but could you please stop that?" she asked quietly.

Axel gave her a glare, frustrated that his tactics weren't working. He let the fork go and slammed his fist down on the plate, causing it to break and shatter everywhere. The waitress squeaked and jumped back, while waiters rushed over and grabbed Axel on all sides. He didn't resist, he knew what he had done, and he let himself be carried out of the shop and told never to come back.

Roxas had turned to see the commotion with everyone else, seeing the redhead pulled from the resteraunt. He knew all along that Axel had been staring at him and doing the things he did, he just refused to give in to an annoying customer being the stubborn brat he was. Even so, he let a small smirk creep upon his lips as he went back to work.

Back outside, Axel was slumped over on the curb, glaring absent mindedly out at the cars passing. He decided that he would stay there all day if he had to, waiting for Roxas to come out. This trip would _not _be for nothing. He did not waste a meal and get thrown out for some stupid kid who thought he was the shit.

---

Much later on, Roxas' shift was done. It was about 9:30 and Axel was _still_ outside waiting to yell at him. He wiped his hands over the apron he was wearing, and pulled it off over his head. Heading out of the back doors, he caught sight of the un mistakable hair of Axel's. He sighed, walking over to him. He knew he had to get this over with, and he rather now than later.

"You weren't, by any chance, trying to get my attention today were you?" he asked snickering.

Axel looked behind him at the blonde, his face turning into a mix of joy and hatred. He was upset, but he couldn't help but soften a little at Roxas as he drew nearer. "I don't know what your talking about, _Roxas_." he muttered, practically spitting his name out.

Roxas smirked. "So, you know my name." He walked over to Axel and sat down next to him, tired from all the work. "Well, what did you want?"

Axel's face fell. What **did** he want? He supposed it was just to see Roxas and get to talk to him. But not like this. This was more of a why-the-fuck-did-you-do-that-today thing.

He shrugged. "What's it to you?"

Roxas raised a brow. "Well fine, if you don't want to talk I'll leave." he replied, about to stand up.

"I wanted you to talk to me."

"Why?"

"..."

"Why!?"

"Because your cute damn it!" Axel practically shouted the words, looking away from him.

Roxas' face fell, suddenly blushing madly. He hadn't expected him to say THAT. He scratched the back of his head. Now that he looked at Axel, he was actually pretty cute himself... "Well, I'm talking to you now aren't I?" he replied after a long moment of silence.

Axel smiled a tiny bit. Roxas hadn't run away claiming Axel to be a pervert yet. He looked over at Roxas again.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

Roxas nodded, still blushing a bit, but it was unseen in the darkness. 'Sure, Axel." he repeated, standing up. "See ya around." And then he walked away, hands in his pockets.


	3. A good idea?

The next day was Roxas' day off. Finally, a chance to rest. Of course Axel didn't know this, so he planned on heading to the restaurant anyway. This time he would come later, around the time he thought Roxas would be off seeing as he wasn't aloud back inside the place to see him otherwise.

In the morning, Axel decided to go for some coffee. Maybe lose his thoughts on Roxas for once. By now he had several paintings of the blonde hanging in his room like a love-struck teenager with a pop star. Axel knew he was acting stupidly, but he couldn't help himself. By 8:30 he was down at the coffee shop, sitting near the window sipping some very strong coffee. His thoughts wandered back and forth. _I wonder if he hates me now...God, what did I do? Maybe I shouldn't go back..._

Lost in thoughts, Axel hadn't heard the soft cling of the bell over the door as Roxas stepped into the small cafe. He was wrapped up in a scarf for the winter that he now pulled off from around his neck as he moved to the counter to make a purchase. After receiving his coffee, he turned around looking for a suitable place to sit. A shelter from the wind outside while he drank. It was then that he spotted Axel in the corner, mummering incoherently to himself as he stared out of the small window into the street. With a playful smirk on his face, he walked over towards the redhead, pulling up a chair in front of him.

"You know, we serve coffee at Cafe Helmus, too." he noted, referring to the restaruant he worked at.

Startled, Axel looked up to see Roxas. He blinked rapidly, gripping his coffee a little tighter. "W-What are you doing here?" he stammered.

"What? A 15 year old isn't aloud to get coffee these days?" he inquired, raising a brow. "I have off today."

Axel furrowed his brows. Off? Why didn't he realize that? Of course Roxas had off today! Stupid, stupid Axel...Yeah, he blamed himself. Axel opened his mouth, but he was at a loss for words.

"Can I sit here?" Roxas asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, sure." he replied quickly. Axel had to admit, he was quite happy with the sudden appearance of Roxas, and he was getting to talk to him, too.

Roxas sipped his coffee before speaking. "So, mummering to yourself in a corner. What's up with that?" he asked, bringing the hot beverage to his lips again.

"I was thinking, why?"

"About what?"

"Why do you care?"

Roxas shrugged, a grin playing with his lips from behind the cup. Axel sighed, tracing the edge of the top of his coffee as he looked down at it "About you."

Roxas smiled. That was what he wanted to hear. He wanted to know if Axel was still into him, and was trying to figure out of he liked Axel, too. It had bothered him all night, their little 'meeting', He looked up at him, being a good measure smaller even sitting in a chair. He looked under his eyes at the small tattoos and then to his hair. It was so gorgeous...He almost wanted to reach out and touch it. "I was thinking about you too, Axel." he said quietly.

Axel looked up, confused by his words. "What?"

"Are you hard of hearing? I said I was thinking about you." Roxas smirked under a small blush.

Axel shook his head. Was he messing with him, or did he actually mean it..? Roxas sighed when he didn't reply, brining Axel back.

"Will you come back to my house with me for a little?" he asked.

Roxas looked taken aback and repulsed as he said that.

"No, not like that! Just to...hang out, or whatever." he said quickly after seeing his expression. A heated blush filled Axel's cheeks as the blood rushed to them. "I mean...You don't have to or anything...I just thought..." he trailed off and Roxas' face softened. "Okay, sure. Your place."

Axel grinned and stood up. "Great! It's only a block or so from here, so we can walk." he explained, leading Roxas out of the small shop and into the windy streets.

They didn't talk much as they walked to Axel's house. There wasn't much to say, and Axel's head was racing with thoughts. Roxas was actually coming to his house, and it wasn't a dream. As they neared the steps, Axel suddenly stopped dead. He had forgotten about all the paintings of Roxas hanging in his house everywhere. "Oh god, Um...Could you stay out here for a few minutes?" he asked, looking very, very embarrassed. Roxas frowned at him. "Why? What could you possibly have in there?" he asked, walking further to his door, hand on the knob.

"Roxas, please!" he begged, wincing as Roxas began to open the door he so conviently forgot to lock. It wasn't that the paintings were ugly, it was the fact that he had drew them...Roxas stepped inside the house, looking around it from the entryway. It was so...big compared to his tiny appartment that he lived alone in. "Do you live alone?" he asked, walking further into the contents of the house, stopping at the dinning room table. He looked down at it seeing pictures of him scattered about. A cheesy grin was spread on his face and he was blushing madly, yet he kept a calm tone. "Is this what you didn't want me to see?"

Axel had walked in after him with panic written all over his face. he knew it was too late after Roxas entered the dinning room. He quickly ran to his side, grabbing the paintings and scattering them together so it looked like less. "Wait, Axel! Let me see them!" he said, watching Axel hide them. Axel simply shook his head and stood in front of them. "Fine, I'm leaving then." he muttered. Axel's heart sank and he gave in, moving aside. "Okay, fine...But please don't laugh at me.."

Roxas smiled brightly, looks at the pictures one by one. "These are really good you know."

Axel bit his lip as he looked through them. "Yeah-uhm. I sort of make a living by painting." His face was a dark red as he thought of the other paintings in the room. What if Roxas found those, too?

"Can I see some?" the blonde asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." he said hastily, anything to get Roxas away from them. It wasn't until he had sad anything that he realized that he was going to lead Roxas into the very room he wanted him out of by saying that.

Maybe inviting him over wasn't such a good idea...


	4. Not so afraid anymore

Yay! Chapter four. O: I really liked this chapter. -giggle- Sorry it took a few days! Thanks to ALL of you reviewers, and review this time? Please?

* * *

"Are you sure you don't, uh, want to see the rest of the house first?" asked Axel, hand lingering on the doorknob to his painting room.

"Just open the door, Axel." the blonde replied.

Wincing, the redhead opened the door slowly, readying himself for whatever came next. Roxas entered after him, gazing at pictures that more like mirrors around him. After what seemed like hours, but really only a minute or so, Roxas turned to Axel again.

"I like them."

"...What?"

"I said I like them, idiot."

"You-you do?"

Roxas sighed, running his hand over the surface of a nearby one. Axel took a seat on the small couch in the room, the only thing not covered in paint. Roxas nodded, taking a seat next to him. Axel just frowned, staring down at his hands. "You must think I'm some kind of obsessive freak now." he mummered. "Nah, your just a cute redhead who likes to paint." Axel's eyes widened and he looked at Roxas curiously. _Cute? He thinks I'm cute?_ After a second of Roxas staring back at him, Axel smiled a little. he couldn't help it, Roxas thought he was cute...

"I'm hungry." the blonde suddenly said.

"Your hungry?" Axel asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah, could you make something?"

"I really don't think you want to eat my cooking...After all, you cook so much better than I do and you must-" He was cut off.

"Just make something. I'll eat it." Roxas said over his voice, standing up.

Axel sighed and stood up after him. "Fine...But I won't be surprised if you throw it up..." Axel's cooking really wasn't that bad. Just compared to Roxas', it was a little on the crappy side.

* * *

"There." Axel said, placing a plate full of bacon, eggs, and pancakes in front of him along with several jelly jars and syrup. It was late afternoon, but who cares? 

"Thanks. I don't mean to seem rude, but I was hungry." Roxas explained, before diving into the food.

Axel took a seat across the table from him. "So how is it?"

Roxas swallowed. "S'not bad actually." he answered, before cramming more food into his mouth.

Axel smiled. He looked cute like that, sitting there stuffing his mouth with a cheesy smile on his face. When Roxas was done, he yawned, pushing the plate to the side. "I should get going." he told Axel, standing up. Axel jumped from his seat.

"Wait!" he said quickly.

Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to..come back ever?" he asked a bit shyly.

"If you want me to."

'Of course I want- uh, yeah I do..."

"Then I'll come back." Roxas smiled at him and headed for the door. Axel bit his lip as he watched Roxas leave.

"Wait!" Axel called again, rushing up to him. He grabbed onto the younger's hand, stopping him from walking any further. Roxas looked up at him questionably. "Yeah?" Axel swallowed, gathering all his courage, and started to lean in towards him slowly. When Roxas finally realized what he was doing, he pulled away from him and ran out the door. "I've got to go!" he muttered quickly.

Nice going Axel. Real smooth. That was the wrong time...

Axel moaned and flopped himself onto the living room couch. "What did I just do?! Why did I try to kiss him!? Now he's definitely not coming back..." hu mumbled, almost sounding like he was going to cry. And to tell the truth, he felt like he could.

Back outside and very flustered, Roxas walked home quickly. It wasn't that he didn't like Axel, because he really did, it just that he was surprised...He cursed under his breath. _Now Axel probably thinks I don't like him or something_..._What if I don't get to see him again?_ he wondered as his boots crunched through the leaves. _I screwed up big time_... He picked the lock to his apartment. "I'll just have to go see him tomorrow, work things out..."

* * *

The next day, Axel was very, very nervous about going to see Roxas, but he had to. All day long he wandered about his house worried. only a few times did his thoughts stray from something other than Roxas. So just around eight, he walked out of his house and towards the small shack of a restaurant. "I hope he doesn't completely ignore me." Axel whispered to himself as he headed down the street. "I mean, it wasn't that bad, was it?" He sighed, reaching the shack and taking a seat on a curb. It was now 8:30, Roxas should be out any minute. 

As if on cue, the double doors swung open and Roxas came walking out of them looking forlorn. He stopped walking when he saw Axel, hoping that he hadn't already been seen. _Why is he waiting for me? Does this mean he's not mad?_ Taking a deep breath, the blonde walked closer, sitting next to him as he had done the other night.

"Look, I'm sorry..." he said quietly before Axel could speak.

Looking over at the kid sitting next to him, Axel frowned slightly. "Your sorry? For what? I was the one who was supposed to say that."

Roxas shook his head slowly. "I made it seem like I didn't like you, and I do..."

Axel had a boat full of emotions welling inside him now. Roxas really did like him! "Then why did you run away?" he asked with a small frown as the thought came to mind.

"I was just surprised, a little nervous...scared really." Roxas mumbled, looking down.

His gaze was brought up again, this time by Axel's hand on his chin. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel like that...it just sort of...happened."

Silence passed and Roxas smiled softly at him. "I'm not so afraid anymore." he said simply, and then he placed a small kiss on Axel's lips.


	5. More paintings and greasy pizza

Hey guys. D Sorry it took so long. x.x School just started, so i had to get settled and everything. This chapter is rather short, but I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to ALL the reviewers, I mean really. I love you all to death. ) And I'm glad to know this change in the akuroku relation ship is a nice one.

* * *

The day after, Axel was especially happy to get up as his alarm went off. He'd practically stayed up all night thinking about Roxas, much as Roxas had done at his own house. Roxas had to work again today, so Axel decided he would paint, with imrpoved inspiration. 

Standing before a blank canvas, Axel had an array of blonde, tan, and blue spread out over a thin plastic ready to be used. He dished out portrait after portrait, unsatisfied and improving upon each one.

"This doesn't capture the color of his eyes enough." he mumered through the brush handle in his mouth. "Nope, I've got to repaint it." he decided, casting it aside with the others. There must have been ten different paintings of just his eyes, and they were all insignificant to Axel's standards.

After a few hours, Axel decided he had to eat something after slaving over the paintings all day. He was covered in paint as it was, and he had definitely painted enough. Drifting towards the kitchen, he discarded his coat on a nearby stool.

"What to eat..." he said quietly, pulling open the cabinets. He could hear his stomach growling, yet nothing appealed to him. To save him from his trouble, he decided to simply order a pizza. He knew he'd eat it once it got here, hungry now or not. And so after dialing the number, he went back to his painting.

After a near forty-five minutes, the doorbell rang, saving him from the fine lining of the blonde's chin. Much as he'd figured, the pizza looked all too good as he payed the brunette at the door. Cheerful young fellow with some crazy hairstyle, kind of looked like Roxas. "I'm thinking about him too much." Axel laughed, shaking his head as he put the box on the table. Retrieving a paper plate from the counter, Axel slapped two pieces of greasy pizza onto his plate, moving into the living room to eat. The plate, however, was much too thin and the grease dripped through it quickly onto Axel's paint-spotted undershirt. Shrugging, he wiped his hands off on his shirt as well, just as the doorbell rang.

So much for cheerful delivery guy. "I already paid for the pizza!" he called in an annoyed tone as he set the pizza down and walked towards the door, wiping the lingering grease onto his pants. "What do you-"

He stopped as the door swung open to reveal a certain blonde. "Roxas!" he said cheerfully, opening the door wider for him to come in.

Roxas looked at him doubtfully as he opened the door, eyes first laying in his clothes rather than his face. Following his gaze, Axel looked down, seeing how horrible his clothes looked. The white shirt was covered in gold and blue as well as orange spots of greese, his paints were much the same. "Uh, I was painting." he offered, not wanting Roxas to think he was a slob.

Roxas just shook his head and entered the house. "Whatever, Axel." he said, walking over to the pizza box and taking a slice as if it was his.

Axel frowned a bit, confused by his appearance. Taking a quick check to the clock, it proved 5:00, two hours before Roxas got off today. "Hey, uh, what are you doing here?" he asked him then.

Roxas looked over at him, swallowing a bite of pizza. "You said I could come back, didn't you?" he asked, walking into the living room taking a seat in Axel's former spot.

"Yeah, but i thought you didn't get out until seven."

Roxas shrugged from his spot as Axel took a seat next to him. "I quit."

"What?"

"I said I quit."

"Your job?"

"Yes."

"The one at the cafe?"

"Yes."

"You quit your job?"

Roxas shot a glare at him. "_Axel_. Yeah, I quit my job today. They pissed me off for the last time, I'm tired of getting treated like 'the little kid' there." he explained, taking another bite.

"Well what are you gonna do for money?" Axel asked him then, knowing that he lived alone. Axel knew he had it easy here, he made money when he needed it by painting. They nearly always were worth something if he tried. Sure they got rejected occasionally, but nobody's perfect.

Roxas shrugged. "I don't know. I was sort of hoping I could stay here for a little."

Axel blinked slowly, trying to consume the information. _Roxas_ wanted to live _with him_? "W-wait, what?" he stammered.

"I mean I'd pay you rent and everything, I just...can't afford to live where I live now without that job. It payed pretty good."

Axel rubbed the back of hid neck then. "Well I want to say you can, but I've only got one bedroom. The other room is my painting room, and I need that to make money." he said with a small blush accompanied by a frown. He was turning Roxas down to something that the blonde needed, and something Axel would die for, but couldn't have.

"That's okay. I'll stay in your room, I don't need a lot of space."

"But there's only...one bed."

Roxas grinned then. "I know."


	6. The Couch?

This one came out quicker than the last one I think. x3 I don't honestly like this chapter as much, it was more just to get Roxas in. Had to be here, though. I hope you enjoy! Oh, and please keep leaving those reviews, and for all of you who review all of them and then plus my other stories, kudos to you! Love you guys. xoxo -AkuRoku.Dragon

* * *

Roxas started moving in the next afternoon, more or less to Axel's wishes. Axel had helped him move the few boxes he wanted to bring over to his house and they were currently stacked in his dinning room.

"Is that all?" Axel asked him then, curious to why there was so little.

"Yep." Roxas replied, carrying a box into Axel's room.

"So, what, are you going to sleep on the couch? I told you I've only got one bed and you said we'd talk later. Well, it's later." Axel said then, following him into the room with another box.

Roxas sighed, setting the box in the corner before seating himself on it. "I'm sleeping in your bed of course."

Axel made a small frown. "And where am I supposed to sleep, the couch?"

Roxas just shrugged and got up again, heading for the door. "I've got to finish unpacking."

Making a face at him, Axel glanced around at his room. There was no doubt it would look rather different in a few hours. "I'm going out for some coffee while your doing this, then." Axel called from the room before walking out of it.

"Get me something?"

"Yeah, sure." the artist replied, grabbing the keys off the hook and walking out the front door.

* * *

Several hours later Axel returned with Roxas' coffee and some Chinese takeout. "Hope you like Chinese." Axel said as he came through the door, a smile plastered on his face. After several minutes with no reply, and seeing the blonde nowhere, Axel set the food and drink down with a small frown. "Roxas! I'm back with food!" he called again, walking off into the living room. Not seeing him there, Axel continued into his room where he found him. He was sprawled over Axel's bed asleep, the hood of his sweater hanging loosely over his head. Axel smiled a little, walking over to him.

"Hey, you want some food?" he asked quietly now, shaking his shoulder a bit.

Roxas shifted slightly, a small moan leaving his lips as he forced himself to turn over. "Food?" he mummered sleepily. "My rent doesn't cover food."

Axel smirked at him. "Just get up."

Not questioning it anymore, Roxas sat up and rubbed his eyes as Axel left the room, smiling just slightly behind his hands.

Back in the kitchen, Axel pulled the food from the bags and retrieved several paper plates. "There he is," he said as Roxas came out and took a seat at the counter. "Here, take what you want." he explained, sliding a paper plate and fork towards him. Roxas took it, dishing out different kinds of rice, vegetables, and chicken onto it. "Thanks." he said quietly, still a bit sleepy.

Axel just nodded, filling his own plate as he sat next to him and began eating.

"So, I saw you got most of your things out. Where did you put your clothes?"

"In your dresser."

Axel smiled a bit as he chewed. "Right, I could have guessed." He looked down at his plate then, poking the food as he thought about asking the question that had been bothering him a bit.

"So...Why do you want to stay here? Why not with one of your friends?"

Roxas just shrugged again, purposefully poking his peas. "I don't have any friends."

A frown crossed Axel's sharp features then, and he pressed his fork into his plate a bit harder. "What?"

Roxas shot a glare at him. "Why do you always ask that! Can you not hear me? I said I don't have any friends!" he yelled at him then.

Axel stared at him, the frown still on his face. "Sorry." he said quietly, looking back at his food. "You know, I'm your friend."

Roxas put his fork down then, scooting his chair back and standing up. "I know." he started to walk off then. "I'm going to sleep."

Sighing, Axel pushed his food away as well. He walked into the living room then, turning on the television and flicking it to some uninteresting channel. 'Roxas seemed upset.' he thought to himself. 'It's probably just the move...' After awhile, Axel decided he should get some sleep, too. Of course, he needed some clothes to sleep in...and Roxas was in there.

"Well I'm not letting him stop me from that, at least." he decided, getting up and walking quietly to his room. He opened the door as quietly as possible, slipping inside and to his closet. After withdrawing clothes, he looked over at Roxas and shrugged. He was asleep;he wouldn't see if Axel got undressed. So quickly Axel striped his clothes off and put on new ones, careful not to make much noise. Heading to the door thinking all was well, he heard Roxas speak.

"Axel." Roxas said quietly.

Wincing, Axel turned to look at him in the darkness. "Sorry, I was getting some clothes." he said then, moving to the edge of the bed so Roxas could hear him.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Axel blinked slowly. "What? Oh...it's okay." he replied, turning then to leave.

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"I never said you had to sleep on the couch..."

Axel tilted his head slightly, moving closer so that he was standing just next to him. "So, what are you saying?"

Roxas blushed a bit, though it was unseen in the darkness of the room. "Well...this bed is pretty big."

Axel smiled at him then. "Thanks for the offer." Axel replied in a whisper, leaving him then and walking out.

Roxas frowned as he left, pulling the covers to his chin. Did Axel not like him anymore? Hearing him turn the lights out, his heart sank. He had wanted Axel to sleep with him, especially since it was his first night here.

After a few quiet minutes, Axel came back, slipping through the door and into the bed quietly. "Hey." he said quietly, smiling. Roxas smiled, too, happy now. "Goodnight." Axel added, closing his eyes then. Roxas turned over to face Axel, wrapping his arms around him. "Goodnight."


	7. A happy day or sad day?

Ugghh. sorry for the lateness. Busy and lack of interest. xD Well, here it is!

* * *

Axel woke up in the morning tangled with his arms around Roxas. He smiled faintly, pleased with the events of last night. He blinked, taking one of his hands back to rub his eyes. A quick glance at the clock told him it was 7:00 am. His eyes traveled back down to the blond. It was so...nice, and very warm next to him, why get up? He thought of what Roxas would think if he woke up and Axel was already awake...just laying there. Mumbling quietly to himself, Axel twsisted out of Roxas' limp arms and off the bed. He had to hold his sweat pants up, they were baggy and falling down his hips.

His gaze lingered on Roxas once he was out of bed, the smile still on his lips. Roxas was smiling, too, in his sleep. He shook his head, leaving quietly and shutting the door.

Axel wasn't one for breakfast. He was more of a coffee and granola bar type of guy. Sure, he had a stale box of cereal, but that was about it. What would Roxas eat? A frown appeared on Axel's face. Why did he care? Roxas was supposed to buy his own food...but he's still young and without a job

Making a cup of coffee, Axel retreated to the living room while it was boiling. He flicked on the TV, watching some morning cartoon like a little kid. Hey, he was entitled to at least some childish things, right? Soon absorbed into the show, the coffee was long forgotten by the time a cup was handed to him. He looked up, startled to see Roxas there handing it to him. His hair was a mess, his overly large T-shirt revealing part of his right shoulder, and had baggy sweats draped over his thin frame. Damn, he looked cute.

The redhead smiled, taking the cup offered to him. "Thanks." he said softly. "You didn't have to do that, though."

Roxas took a seat a few feet away from him, rubbing his eyes. "It's fine. After all, your letting me stay here and all. Plus, you gave me dinner last night."

Axel nodded, sipping his coffee. "It's no biggie. I've got a lot of money. You can go find whatever you want to eat for breakfast if you want. I don't have much, though. not big on breakfast." he explained, eyes flickering from the cute face to the cartoons.

"No, it's fine. I'll go out and get some food today. But do you have the newspaper?" Roxas asked, looking around.

"Sure, over there on the counter."

"Thanks."

* * *

By afternoon Roxas was gone. Off to look into jobs and evidently buy some food, though Axel insisted not to. Axel was out as well, roaming the streets boredly looking for something to do. the past few days, he realized, were only eventful due to the fact that he'd basically stalked Roxas all the time. He'd managed to buy himself lunch, buy a few new books, and was home by five. Roxas was already there.

"I got a job at Magnifics!" he cried happily as Axel entered through the doorway.

Magnific was currently the most expensive and delectable restaraunt in the entire city. You don't normally waltz in there and get a job. Hell, the never even seemed to hire.

"What! Magnifics?!That famous, do-it-up restaraunt that pays a hell of a lot of cash?" Axel asked incredulously.

"That's the place!"

"Congratulations!" he cried, dropping his bags and gathering the other in a huge hug. Roxas hugged him back, grinning widely. "Thanks!"

"How'd you do it?"

"Well, I, uh, I guess I've got a reputation around here," Roxas smiled, "who knew?"

"That's fantastic!"

Roxas nodded eagerly. "I got us both food from there for dinner, too."

Axel's smile faded some. "What, why? It's expensive, you don't have the money for that!"

Roxas smirked. "Soon I'll have more than enough. And plus- employee discount!"

* * *

The two ate dinner together happily. Afterwards, though, Axel's cheerfulness gradually faded. And once Roxas had gone to bed, it was very nearly a frown.

'He'll be able to afford whatever he wants. The kid could buy a mansion in a few months time...' Axel bit his lip. 'He won't have to stay here. At all.'


End file.
